


Group Date Cafe: Operation Rose Red

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Group Date Cafe event, Souji can't help but tease Yosuke. It turns out his efforts are more effective than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Date Cafe: Operation Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the P4 LJ kink meme. Totally not to be taken seriously.

There was something strange in the air in Inaba that day. Souji had no other way to explain why, when the Group Date Cafe began, he sat down next to the girls. He didn't even feel awkward at all. 

That was only the beginning.

"You never run out of surprises, man," Yosuke said, eyebrows raised. Maybe he felt that his precious partner was too good for the girl's side. But he should be happy: Souji was saving Yosuke the embarrassment of sitting there himself.

The room was woefully empty, except for the five of them and the class rep, Fujioka-kun, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else but that stifling room. Silence hung over their heads like a precariously tethered chandelier. 

Souji looked next to him at Chie and Yukiko, both of whom were carefully averting their eyes from each other and from every male in the room. He looked at the guys. Kanji stared at the tablecloth as if it could reveal the secrets of life itself, biting his lip. Yosuke had his arms crossed, every angle of his shoulders on edge as if awaiting an attack, or one of Chie's ball-crippling kicks.

Souji had to do something. He was their leader, after all. And suddenly, as if the devil herself had planted it there, an idea sprouted in his mind. It was horrible, wrong, and doomed to fail. It was also too delicious to pass up, once he considered his friend's likely reaction. The sight of a red-hot blush on Yosuke's face as he squirmed in embarrassment would be too amusing. He was powerless to resist.

He cleared his throat and looked directly at Yosuke.

"Who here do you like most?" he asked, his eyes carefully innocent of any ulterior motive. Everyone jumped as his voice broke through the heavy air.

As promised, Yosuke darted awkward glances at everyone else.

"Hey, I can't talk about something like that here!" His eyes beseeched Souji to forget the question. 

_Why not?_ Souji wanted to ask. _What are you trying to hide from me?_ 

"You would like someone who respects you, right?" Souji asked. "Someone who's always in charge?" He winked. Souji's lip trembled as he fought to keep himself from smiling. Yosuke was just too cute when he was embarrassed. 

There was some confused mumbling from the others, and Yosuke sighed in relief as they turned their attention away from him. When Fujioka-kun attempted to bring the question back into focus, Yosuke refused to have anything to do with "this line of questioning." He acted as if the very notion was too scandalizing to consider. He averted his eyes away from his partner.

Fujioka-kun's forehead wrinkled in annoyance, but he moved on to ask the girls the same thing. While everyone was busy watching Chie stammer, Souji took the opportunity to knock his foot against Yosuke's leg. When Yosuke looked at him, he pretended to be paying attention to Chie, as if it was an accident. Eventually, Yukiko set her alarmed gaze on him and asked which of the boys he would rather date.

Souji supposed he should feel at least some kind of embarrassment right now. But unlike seemingly everyone else he'd met in Inaba, he'd already had his heart-to-heart with himself a year ago when he first found himself getting turned on by other guys. Nothing to be ashamed of anymore. 

He could, however, spot a closet case from a mile away. Souji enjoyed a challenge, and he also found Yosuke's awkwardness endearing. Perhaps this group date could have a purpose after all.Souji paused as if considering his options. Finally, letting the syllables pass with relish from his lips, he answered, "Yosuke." He smiled. His eyes narrowed in amusement as he looked at Yosuke. He gave his friend his sexiest look. 

A red flush creeped up the side of Yosuke's ears like a spider. He sputtered out an indignant answer. It was almost sad that he refused to believe Souji could be serious. 

"There are many forms of love. Didn't you tell me something like that?" Kanji asked, and Souji could have kissed him. 

Yosuke's hands waved so vehemently in his denial that he almost knocked poor Fujioka-kun's glasses clean off. "No! Not at all!" 

It was very hot in the room. Souji made sure Yosuke was looking at him as he unhooked a button of his shirt collar. Yosuke looked like he just swallowed something very, very spicy.

"Souji-kun, are you all right?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Never better," he said lightly. "Just a little warm."

"Well," Yosuke said, looking at anywhere but Souji's recently exposed neckline, "I admit, I'm pretty dependable... and decent lookin', right?" His eyes were alight with something that could have been pride.

"No one could be better as my second-in-command," Souji said. He leaned forward, grinning. "And you're pretty cute, too."

Everyone was really staring at him now.

"Uh, Senpai?" Kanji asked, brow knit in confusion. 

"Are you sure the drama club hasn't gotten to your head?" Yukiko whispered. Chie laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, that's my partner--" his voice squeaked. "Uh, I mean, that's Souji, for you. Always a joker." Souji immensely enjoyed watching the way Yosuke's face had gradually deepened in redness over the past few minutes. His legs had also been firmly crossed, and his breathing seemed heavier than usual.

A tense silence once again settled over the group, and everyone jumped as the door slid open. Rise took one look at their faces and bolted away again."Well, um, this was--" Fujioka-kun began, but he didn't seem to know a satisfactory way to end the sentence.

"I think I'd better go see what Rise wanted," Kanji said, jumping up so quickly his chair fell over. Fujioka-kun followed him almost at a jog.

Only the four second years were left. Yukiko and Chie were looking at the two of them like they'd uncovered some hidden treasure. The two girls glanced at each other knowingly. They stood just a little too close.

"See you later," Souji told them. He needed to cool off after all that fun. He walked past Yosuke and the girls without looking at any of them, dodged Kou and Daisuke in the hallway, and went into the restroom.

He splashed his face and neck with cold water. He must have gone insane in that room. He'd spent the last several months building trust with Yosuke, and he didn't want it all to come tumbling down just because he couldn't help himself. He'd have to play it cool for a while now, and make Yosuke think it had all just been a joke. Yosuke was a difficult person to be attracted to. But, he thought, it had been worth it.

He heard unsteady footsteps enter the restroom. He looked up and met Yosuke's eyes. 

"Um," Yosuke said.

Souji turned to him. His shirt collar was partially unbottoned from where he had dabbed his skin with water.

"Hey, look, man, I--" he began. But whatever Souji was going to say died in his throat, as Yosuke stared at his moist chest, then slowly moved his gaze up to Souji's half-parted lips.

"Why?" Yosuke whispered. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me feel this way?" His gaze was hard, uncertain, his face anxious.

"How do you feel?" Souji asked softly. 

Yosuke swallowed. "Like I want to kiss you. Like I want you to touch me." He stepped closer, as if he couldn't stop his feet from moving. He was close enough to see the water droplets still clinging to Souji's eyelashes. Yosuke's lips touched Souji's. Souji brought his hand to the back of Yosuke's head as the kiss deepened. His other hand pressed against Yosuke's back, bringing their bodies against each other. He felt the hardness of Yosuke's erection press up against his thigh. Wow. He hadn't expected the result of his teasings to be that intense.

He moved his hips forward, deepening their contact, and Yosuke moaned into his mouth. His fingers shook as he unbuttoned the rest of Souji's shirt. Fingers callused from holding kunai slid across his skin, at first cautious, then more daring. Souji's hands crept up Yosuke's back underneath his uniform, tracing the outline of his spine.

"Souji," Yosuke murmured, moving his head down to kiss along Souji's jaw and neck. 

This was going somewhere fast, and all Souji could do was hold tight and ride that train to its final destination.

 


End file.
